


And all this devotion (I never knew at all)

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bath, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sei carne viva" gli aveva sussurrato, ed era così. Solo soffiargli quelle parole sul ventre lo aveva fatto rabbrividire e lo vedeva nei suoi occhi che avrebbe ricordato per sempre questo istante, i loro odori mischiati insieme tra le coperte ingarbugliate nell'aria viziata della sua stanza, la luce che entrava a lame sgattaiolando tra i buchi della tapparella abbassata di corsa. </p><p>Genn/Alex. Alessio si prende cura di Gennaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all this devotion (I never knew at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Per Anna <3  
> Il titolo è un verso di Never let me go di Florence.

La mano di Alessio naviga nell'acqua che sta appena superando la metà della vasca nel bagno più grande di casa sua. Sembra essere quasi ipnotizzato dai movimenti lenti e sinuosi che lasciano scie trasparenti che interrompono la schiuma cremosa del sapone alla lavanda che ha scelto, il braccio umido fin quasi al gomito dove la manica della camicia azzurra è stata arrotolata alla bell'e meglio.

Quando ritira la mano e raddrizza la schiena si lascia sfuggire un gemito dalle labbra che si schiudono appena – è ancora indolenzito dal viaggio e rimanere chino così a lungo a giocare con l'acqua non ha aiutato.

Fa un passo verso la porta, appoggia piano la scarpa sulle piastrelle bianche del bagno – se lo sapesse sua madre, pensa accennando un sorriso – e sbircia fuori dalla porta mezza aperta: il corridoio è vuoto e la porta di camera sua spalancata come l'ha lasciata. Alessio sospira piano; aggiunge un altro po' di bagnoschiuma, lo sparge bene nell'acqua che finalmente quasi riempie la vasca, scuote la mano gocciolante e poi si avvia.

Cerca di fare piano, come se Genn si potesse spaventare – è un pensiero stupido, sono solo loro in casa e gliel'ha detto che gli avrebbe preparato un bagno prima di lasciarlo in camera sua a riposarsi un po' prima che fosse pronto.

Genn è seduto sul suo letto, lo sguardo vacuo, le cuffie ancora attorno al collo, il cappuccio della felpa sopra uno dei suoi cappellini preferiti e la sua giacca di pelle che cade strana su di lui – non riesce a riempirne le spalle e le maniche sono forse un po' troppo lunghe – puntellata dalle gocce di pioggia prese mentre scendeva dalla macchina e camminava lento verso l'entrata della casa di Alessio.

"Genn" lo chiama Alessio, la voce roca che fatica ad uscire dopo un viaggio silenzioso – se Gennaro non parla, tende a incupirsi anche lui, come se non ne valesse la pena se non riesce a strappargli nemmeno la minima risposta.

Lui però non dà alcun segno di averlo sentito; Alex si appoggia allo stipite della porta, lo osserva. Potrebbe sembrare una statua se non fosse per il leggero movimento che comporta la respirazione.

E' così dalla sera prima, quando erano usciti da quella discoteca di Milano – un viaggio di lavoro, concetto ancora strano che adesso possano davvero considerare la musica il loro lavoro, ma è davvero così, conclusosi con una serata fuori per la buona riuscita dei loro progetti – e Gennaro era salito sul taxi con fare sfuggevole, non si lasciava toccare, non sorrideva, forse tremava, o comunque si poteva leggere la tensione nel suo corpo con appena uno sguardo.

Arrivati in camera si era buttato a letto tutto raggomitolato su un fianco. Alessio non si era nemmeno azzardato ad accendere le luci o suggerirgli di togliersi perlomeno le scarpe. Si era cambiato e gli si era sdraiato accanto, cercando di confortarlo come poteva con le sue braccia e la sua presenza silenziosa, sperando lo raggiungesse nel sonno, ma Genn era comunque lontano, perso chissà dove e vittima di chissà quale paranoia.

La mattina si era svegliato solo, scorgeva appena con la coda dell'occhio Gennaro che si vestiva in fretta e furia con tutto ciò che riusciva a trovare sparso lì intorno – la frenesia di chi teme di essere scoperto, come se Alessio riconoscendoglieli addosso li rivolesse indietro.

Poi l'aveva sentito aprire la porta della loro stanza d'albergo con ben calcate sulle orecchie le sue cuffie rosse ed enormi che avevano comprato insieme – "oh, Alè, senti i bassi con queste" – e gli occhi bassi e poi richiudersela alle spalle. L'aveva ritrovato solamente dopo colazione, nessuno chiedeva a lui al tavolo dell'hotel attorno al quale si erano ritrovati perché sicuramente Alessio avrebbe saputo dov'era Genn e Alessio che non chiedeva a sua volta perché certo che avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era già nel van che li avrebbe riportati a casa, la musica altissima nelle sue cuffie che si insinuava attutita tra i posti dell'auto, lui già pronto a guardare il mondo confondersi fuori dal finestrino una volta partiti, consapevole dello sguardo di Alex fisso su di sé, e perciò immobile.

Alessio lo sa che cosa l'aveva reso così e aveva cercato di scacciare via questo sua male che quasi riusciva a vedergli vibrare attorno tenendolo sempre nei suoi occhi. Si era concentrato talmente tanto che nemmeno il sonno era riuscito a distoglierlo dalla sua veglia, ma non sembrava comunque aver funzionato.

Sa che è una cosa più grande di lui e di loro due messi insieme, non c'entra. E' una cosa di Genn.

La gente li invita ad eventi e feste, gli offre da bere, gli balla addosso, allungano la mano e pretendono la loro, chiedono fotografie, abbracci e baci. Ogni tanto capita che Alessio lo trovi a riguardare gli scatti di qualche live e Gennaro sembra sempre sconvolto, i grandi occhi sgranati, i denti che torturano il labbro come se mordendolo sempre più forte e provocandosi dolore sempre più acuto si potesse tornare alla realtà, con i piedi ben piantati a terra.

Lo sapevano a cosa sarebbero andati incontro quando si sono convinti a presentarsi ai casting del programma, sapevano che non era un mondo semplice, che era difficile rimanere a galla e non finire a fondo, dimenticati da tutti, giocattoli nuovi scordati in fondo al cesto dell'industria musicale. Ma a quanto pare, ancora più duro di questo, c'era la necessità del pubblico e non solo di prendersi un pezzo di te. Tutti ti toccano e ti vogliono per loro, fisicamente e non solo, hanno bisogno di sapere ogni cosa e Alessio aveva un mondo abbastanza grande dentro di sé per rifugiarvisi quando tutto questo rischiava di travolgerlo e pensava che sarebbe stato sufficiente anche per Genn, ma poi lo trovava davanti al portatile, in studio, a far scorrere un album di fotografie e si guardava con un disgusto quasi violento, si osservava rifiutando di riconoscersi per poi esclamare a denti stretti "io non sono qui" e allontanarsi, lasciando cadere la sedia, come se la nausea fosse troppa da sopportare.

Alessio si era avvicinato al computer per osservare le immagini e aveva capito – era vero, Gennaro non era lì. Era come se non fosse nel suo corpo, come se la sua essenza ne fosse uscita e si fosse ridotta a mera spettatrice di uno squallido circo di apparenze, pose preconfezionate e sorrisi che sembrano quelli di quelle maschere tradizionali del carnevale di Venezia che aveva visto in gita scolastica qualche anno prima e che spingendosi con i suoi compagni aveva definito inquietanti.

Gennaro era diverso da lui, in ogni cosa, e se anche sembrava essere lui quello più protetto da ogni colpo che la vita può sferrare in qualsiasi istante non lo era affatto. Non perché fosse ingenuo o le cose fossero state semplici per lui fino a quel momento, no, affatto. Ma Gennaro sentiva tutto così intensamente, non c'era niente che non lo solcasse nel profondo. Alessio una volta accarezzandolo si era stupido che non avesse il corpo pallido pieno di cicatrici e segni per ogni minimo sentimento che aveva provato nella sua vita, per ogni esperienza che aveva metabolizzato con ogni fibra di sé.

"Sei carne viva" gli aveva sussurrato, ed era così. Solo soffiargli quelle parole sul ventre lo aveva fatto rabbrividire e lo vedeva nei suoi occhi che avrebbe ricordato per sempre questo istante, i loro odori mischiati insieme tra le coperte ingarbugliate nell'aria viziata della sua stanza, la luce che entrava a lame sgattaiolando tra i buchi della tapparella abbassata di corsa.

"Genn" ritenta, più deciso ora.

La testa di Gennaro scatta all'improvviso verso di lui, lo sguardo all'inizio vacuo, smarrito che poi si accende quando lo trova, come se all'improvviso lo riconoscesse e ritornasse a questo mondo.

Alessio sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena - lo conosce da anni, eppure ha ancora paura di non ritrovarlo più un giorno, di scoprire di essersi sognato tutto, di trovare un suo messaggio lasciatogli cortesemente per avvisarlo che Genn se n'è tornato nell'universo parallelo da cui è giunto per lui.

"Vieni?" gli chiede e Genn lo guarda come se non avesse la minima idea di che cosa stia parlando, ma fa piano di sì con la testa, quasi esitante, poi si alza sempre lentamente, come non fosse sicuro che le sue gambe reggeranno, e va da Alex.

Cammina come se i suoi piedi nemmeno toccassero terra, se non fosse per lo scricchiolio delle sue All Stars bagnate Alessio penserebbe che sia così. Appena è abbastanza vicino lo prende per mano e la stringe forte, forse troppo.

Genn non reagisce.

Lo guida piano verso il bagno – l'aria si è fatta calda, la vasca è ormai piena.

Prima che varchi la soglia Alessio si china per sciogliere i nodi delle stringhe delle scarpe di Genn e sfilargliele dai piedi, le abbandona lanciandogliele in un angolo e poi lascia che entri e chiude la porta delicatamente.

Gennaro non si muove, aspetta lui. Allora Alex gli si mette davanti e comincia con calma e dolcezza a svestirlo, i movimenti delicati, mai bruschi. Si assicura che Genn sappia cosa sta facendo – sembra così piccolo nei vestiti che gli ha preso, così spaventato e perso, come se davvero questo non fosse il suo mondo e un solo soffio di vento potesse portarlo via e fargli male.

"Sei carne viva" vorrebbe dirgli di nuovo, ma gli sfiora solamente il fiso piano con il dorso della mano e riprende a togliergli i vestiti di dosso.

Più toglie indumenti più fa piano, quasi stesse togliendo la crosta ad una ferita che si era appena cicatrizzata. Genn non dice nulla, le labbra schiuse di poco, gli occhi azzurri che lo seguono e si aggrappano alla sua figura.

Alex tenta di sorridere mentre intreccia le mani alle sue e fa qualche passo all'indietro per portarlo alla vasca – gli mette una mano sulla schiena quando entra e fa in modo che si metta comodo, Gennaro che lo guarda quasi preoccupato.

"Va bene l'acqua? L'ho provata e sembrava a posto. Non è troppo calda, vero?".

Genn annuisce appena; Alex gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia e sente la sua testa piegarsi di lato come se anche reggere una semplice dimostrazione d'affetto fosse troppo per lui ora.

Alex si allontana dal suo fianco per prendere shampoo, balsamo e pettine e senza di lui è come se a Genn mancassero le poche forse che gli erano rimaste in corpo: scivola piano nella vasca, lascia che l'acqua saponata lo aggredisca e viene inghiottito fino alla bocca.

Alex prende quello che gli serve e poi si avvicina di nuovo alla vasca, si inginocchia sulle piastrelle fredde accanto al bordo di porcellana e si incupisce non appena vede Gennaro così abbandonato a se stesso. Allunga una mano – sente la manica della camicia inzupparsi, la schiuma solleticare la pelle scoperta – e gli solleva leggermente il mento; viene travolto dal turbamento che è ovunque sul suo viso, in ogni lineamento e morbidezza e colore.

"Dimmi qualcosa, Gè".

La sua voce si incrina e Gennaro sembra quasi diventare più triste, come se si potesse aggiungere altro dolore ad una tristezza così sconfinata come quella che si trova nei suoi occhi.

"Sono stanco" risponde Genn dopo averlo guardato per qualche istante senza emettere suoni, la voce roca che all'inizio non è altro che un sussurro afono.

La gola di Alex si chiude con un nodo e per poco riesce a dire uno straziato "lo so".

Si sporge oltre il bordo della vasca, il mento di Genn ancora tenuto ben saldo dalla sua mano, e gli strappa un bacio premendo forte le labbra sulle sue – le labbra di Genn sono sempre state la giusta medicina per tutto, anche se in questo momento dovrebbe essere lui a sostenerlo.

Quindi Alex si stacca, sospira, poi si mette al lavoro.

Raccoglie la spugna da dov'era arrivata nel suo viaggio di navigazione tra schiuma e acqua calda, la strizza, poi cerca una delle mani di Gennaro, la alza e comincia a massaggiarla con lentezza tutto il braccio nella sua lunghezza.

Genn lascia andare la testa all'indietro e socchiude gli occhi, lo guarda da sotto le ciglia lunghe, lascia che faccia di lui ciò che vuole, si mette nelle sue mani. Sa che Alex avrà cura di lui. Certe volte non ha certezza se non questa.

Alessio passa la spugna ovunque sul suo corpo – le braccia, il petto, il collo, la spalle, poi lo trattiene con una mano ben ferma sul suo addome e gli accarezza la schiena, porta l'acqua calda a bagnarlo fino all'attaccatura dei capelli per sciogliere ogni tensione e nervosismo. Poi le gambe, i fianchi sottili, i piedi, facendo ancora più piano per non provocargli solletico.

Quando ha finito di lavarlo prende il soffione della doccia, controlla che l'acqua sia della giusta temperatura, poi lo mette da parte; invita Genn ad avvicinarsi, sedersi in mezzo alla vasca, gli mette una mano sulla nuca e spinge la sua testa tra le ginocchia piegate.

Comincia a bagnargli i capelli, massaggiando piano con movimenti circolari la testa e le tempie – prende shampoo e balsamo e si assicura di insaponarli per bene, rimanendo morbido come si ricorda faceva Ciro con lui quand'era bambino.

Inclina appena la testa per osservare Genn e lo trova con gli occhi chiusi, le guance arrossate, la bocca aperta. Si lascia sfuggire un sorriso e continua a massaggiargli i capelli.

Quando risciacqua gli mette una mano sulla fronte per proteggergli gli occhi e quando tutta la schiuma è scivolata via dai suoi capelli di nuovo li accarezza e li pettina con le dita, sentendoli già più morbidi e leggeri.

"Finito" sussurra con un tono leggero e prende uno degli asciugamani più piccoli che aveva preparato lì accanto per asciugargli i capelli, scuotendolo bene per eliminare l'acqua in eccesso.

Poi toglie il tappo per svuotare la vasca, lascia che Genn si goda ancora un po' l'acqua calda e poi si alza e lo attende con le mani tese e un asciugamano largo e morbido, tutto bianco, di quelli che sua madre tiene solo nella camera degli ospiti.

Gennaro si alza piano, stordito dall'acqua calda e dalle coccole di Alex e appena scavalca il bordo della vasca si lascia avvolgere dall'asciugamano e dalle sue braccia forti – i piedi che lasciano impronte umide, acqua che scende dalle caviglie lasciate scoperte e si adagia sulle piastrelle, si arrende alla gravità e si allarga in piccole pozze, gocce che si lanciano dalle ciocche bagnate dei suoi capelli e cadendo interrompono i lineamenti soffici del suo viso.

Camminano così abbracciati e goffi fino alla stanza di Alessio; Genn si lascia mettere seduto sul suo letto, come lo era prima, lo aspetta mentre va a recuperare l'asciugacapelli e la spazzola e poi lo guarda inginocchiarsi di nuovo davanti a lui.

Alex accende il phon, controlla che l'aria non sia troppo calda e violenta sulla sua mano e poi comincia ad asciugare con pazienza, ciocca per ciocca, i capelli di Genn, sempre attento a non scottargli la pelle.

Piano piano l'acqua scompare, i capelli perdono il fardello umido che avevano portato fino a poco prima e tornano biondi e soffici – Alex li pettina e li asciuga fino a farli diventare vaporosi, pieni nella loro piega tutta da un lato, come li porta di solito.

Ammira la sua opera mentre spegne l'asciugacapelli e lo mette da parte insieme alla spazzola, osserva la piega dei capelli che ancora troppo morbidi gli ricadono sugli occhi e con un sorriso gentile glieli scosta con le dita.

Gli occhi scuri di Alex ritrovano quelli chiari e ora più presenti di Genn e le sue dita continuano a giocare con le sue ciocche invadenti. Tenta di mettergliele dietro l'orecchio, ma queste ricadono, si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito prima di riprenderle e portarle all'indietro e liberargli la fronte.

Non sa che cosa sia che lo porta a cominciare a tirare; forse gli occhi vivi di Gennaro, il suo comportarsi in questo modo sfuggente e inespressivo quando c'è troppo da esprimere e non sa come farlo, il volerlo scuotere e riportarlo da lui, la volontà di trattenerlo e non lasciarlo vagare tra pensieri bui.

Però sta tirando i suoi capelli, prendendone sempre di più, allargando bene le dita per afferrarli tutti, e non riesce a trovare un motivo consapevole per cui lo stia facendo.

Alessio tira, tira e tira ancora fino a buttargli poco alla volta indietro la testa, piccoli strattoni che portano Gennaro ad esporgli il collo e a mostrarsi ansante nonostante la determinazione nel suo sguardo e l'erezione cominci a notarsi da sotto l'asciugamano.

Quando la trova quasi sente le punte delle dita cedere sotto una scarica elettrica e molla la presa – Alex si sente come appena uscito da un trance, quasi poco prima fosse stato sotto un incantesimo, ipnotizzato da degli istinti che abitano le sue viscere e che non conosce né controlla.

Alessio lo lascia, ma Gennaro rimane dov'è, con la testa all'indietro, i suoi occhi ora al soffitto che seguono l'inclinazione del suo viso – sembra una di quelle bellissime statue di marmo che riempivano le pagine del suo libro di Storia dell'Arte del liceo. Un giovane dio greco in preghiera, un ragazzo condannato da una divinità capricciosa per la troppa bellezza e immortalato da uno scultore che ha dedicato la sua vita alla delicatezza di una ciocca di capelli e alla definizione di un muscolo sotto la pelle.

Non si muove, Alex si trova a dubitare che anche solo respiri. Gli affera la nuca con decisione, i capelli più corti ancora leggermente umidi – Genn che abbassa la testa con piccoli movimenti meccanici fino a tornare a guardarlo, il respiro che torna regolare.

Non dicono niente, cercano entrambi di capire cosa stia succedendo. Alex vorrebbe dire qualcosa, cercare di trovare una spiegazione, di giustificarsi, o anche solo di spezzare questo momento così pesante, ma non succede niente, tranne le sue labbra che nello sforzo di emettere qualche parole si ritrovano quelle di Gennaro su di loro.

E Alessio si lascia andare alla morbidezza della sua bocca come ogni volta che iniziano un bacio, e che no, non è fatta di marmo, ma è carne morbida e rosea che si muove su di lui e per lui, perché lo vuole.

Genn lo bacia come solo lui sa fare, come se fosse l'ultimo bacio concessogli, come se fosse l'ultimo bacio sulla terra e il mondo gli si stesse sgretolando attorno mentre si aggrappano l'uno all'altro e cercano di dimenticare la fine imminente.

Quindi quasi non accorge quando le sue mani tremolanti sono scivolate fuori dall'asciugamano e stanno tentando di sfilargli la camicia, ma poi le dita di Genn trovano la sua pelle e Alex le avverte subito. E allora lo ferma, scuote la testa nel bacio, gli prende i polsi e glieli stringe forti; guida le sue braccia verso l'esterno, il suo sguardo che si assottiglia ora che è più in sé e non accetta totalmente che lo muova come preferisce.

Poi si alza e lo guarda dall'alto, lascia andare i suoi polsi e gli prende le mani, intreccia le dita alle sue, ci gioca e poi lascia che riprenda il controllo delle sue braccia.

Fa un passo indietro, riprende in mano i suoi capelli morbidi e ricomincia a tirare – di nuovo Gennaro ansima, questa volta a bocca aperta, quasi boccheggiasse, il collo che si scopre, altro segno della sua vulnerabilità in quel momento, l'asciugamano ora umido che scivola sul letto.

Allunga le mani in un altro tentativo di privarlo dei vestiti, di averlo per sé come Alessio ha lui, ma le sue mani vengono scacciate e con quella che non tortura i suoi capelli Alex si sbottona i jeans e espone il suo sesso duro.

Ancora si guardano fissi negli occhi quando Gennaro apre la bocca più che può e lo prende tutto fino in fondo, la bocca di Alessio che si apre di riflesso per liberare i suoi gemiti e la presa sui suoi capelli biondi che si stringe, si fa più brutale – gli occhi di Genn che cominciano a diventare lucidi per lo sforzo, l'erezione di Alex che gli riempie la bocca fino alla gola, e il dolore acuto dei capelli trattenuti con prepotenza.

Quando Alex comincia a sentire dei versi strozzati dopo che le sue spinte nella bocca di Genn aumentano, di nuovo si sente come se qualcuno gli schioccasse le dita davanti agli occhi e lo riportasse alla realtà, risvegliasse la sua parte razionale e imbrigliasse di nuovo gli istinti più profondi che nasconde. Allenta un po' la presa sui suoi capelli, frena il movimento dei fianchi, ma Genn gli prende con forza il braccio sollevato accanto alla sua testa, ci si aggrappa con le unghie e lo guarda deciso.

Non vuole che lo lasci. Vuole sentirsi prendere e condurre, vuole sentirsi presente e vuole che sia Alex a fargli da ancora.

Si ritrova ad allontanare Genn da sé – tira i capelli all'indietro cercando di non essere troppo brusco, ma facendosi sentire – e a spingerlo sdraiato sul letto, l'asciugamano che ormai copre a malapena il basso ventre, le gambe che gli si attorcigliano attorno ai fianchi e lo attirano a sé, le sue mani che vanno a prendere l'erezione di Alessio per allinearla con la sua e portare sollievo ad entrambi.

Alex si lascia cadere chino sopra di lui, si appoggia sulle braccia tese, i loro visi a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro – tre dita di Genn che si insinuano tra le loro labbra e si infilano nella bocca di Alessio e poi nella propria. Quasi ci si strozza tanto le lecca e le succhia a fondo e poi le lascia scorrere tra di loro; accarezza il proprio sesso, gemendo piano quasi nella bocca di Alex e poi comincia a penetrarsi con tutte e tre le dita insieme, gli occhi che si rigirano all'indietro.

Alex ansima solo a vederlo così, da statua perfetta e immortale a umano in preda alla lascivia che si sgretola e rovina da solo. Prende un suo labbro tra i denti e lo morde forte mentre Genn mugola sempre più forte e riprende tra le mani i suoi capelli – prima li pettina soltanto con le dita, ne saggia la consistenza, il profumo degli shampoo ora misto a quello del sudore, e poi di nuovo li raccoglie in un pugno e tira, Genn che urla e inarca la schiena, i loro corpi che si scontrano.

Lo sa che non si è preparato abbastanza, ma non riesce a fare altro che nascondere il viso nella sua spalla e cominciare a mordergli e baciargli il collo quando Gennaro prende il suo sesso e lo prende dentro di sé tutto in una volta – sente la fatica, la tensione del suo corpo sotto il suo – eppure con una mano raggiunge le sue natiche appena scoperte dai jeans rimasti a metà coscia e spinge Alessio senza esitazione verso di sé, ripetendo il suo nome e chiedendo di più, implorandolo di dargliene ancora, se più piacere o dolore Alex non è sicuro.

Quindi obbedisce – forse non vengono da universi così lontani e paralleli, o forse era destino che si ritrovassero in questo, perché Alex non può credere che possano completarsi così alla perfezione, che possa servirlo in ogni comando che gli impartisce senza remore alcuno, che si capiscano senza bisogno d'altro che uno sguardo, che possano assecondare ogni desiderio dell'altro anche ferendosi per questo. Alessio gli dà tutto quello che ha, si spinge dentro di lui con forza, le orecchie piene del suono del suo corpo che sbatte forte contro quello di Gennaro, le sue natiche che è sicuro troverà arrossate, gli occhi pieni del suo viso arrossato, gli occhi che cercano sempre di guardarlo e le mani che non ne hanno mai abbastanza della sua pelle morbida e dei capelli ora così lunghi.

Gennaro urla, mugola, urla di nuovo, chiama Alessio con la voce spezzata tanto entra in lui con violenza, lo prega di continuare, "non lasciarmi" lo scongiura, e poi di nuovo prende a urlare; Alessio che sbuffa e ansima e raccoglie le sue preghiere e lo fotte sempre più forte, sempre più a fondo, finché non sente che sta per raggiungere l'orgasmo.

Allora si ferma dentro di lui – Gennaro che non lo sopporta, porta una mano tra loro, stuzzica i testicoli di Alessio, cerca di allontanarsi dal suo corpo per poi riprenderlo dentro di sé, ma lui è troppo rigido, non lo lascia fare.

Quand'è pronto Alex raddrizza laschiena e esce completamente da Genn che lo guarda perso, gli si aggrappa alle braccia con le unghie che graffiano la pelle scoperta dalla camicia, cerca di infilare le mani sotto la maglia bianca, prendergli i fianchi, arrivare al suo petto largo, convincerlo a non lasciarlo – ma Alessio non si ferma. Si china di nuovo e lo bacia appena, Gennaro che cerca di prolungare anche quel contatto, ma si vede abbandonato anche dalle sue labbra.

Alex lo guarda mentre prende la propria erezione in mano e comincia e masturbarsi e con l'altra per l'ultima volta costringe i capelli di Genn nella sua mano e tira più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto prima.

"Alessio-- Alè--" lo chiama senza fiato Gennaro; lo tocca ovunque, cerca di raggiungere il suo viso, poi tocca se stesso, disperato, e anche lui porta le mani al proprio sesso e con entrambe si masturba, in preda ad una frenesia che lo possiede e lo rende irriconoscibile al Genn che aveva raccolto dal suo letto nemmeno un'ora prima per rilassarlo con un bagno.

Vengono quasi insieme, Gennaro poco dopo Alessio, che appena ritrova un po' di lucidità lascia andare i capelli di Genne e con la stessa mano mischia lo sperma di entrambi sull'addome di Genn, lui che lo guarda quasi incantato e lo prende per un polso e lo incita a continuare, spargendolo ovunque su di sé, occhi negli occhi con lui.

Poi Alessio si lascia ricadere alla sua destra, osservando la mano appiccicosa come se non riuscisse a riconoscerla come propria, esattamente come le azioni compiute.

Ancora vestito si ritrova Gennaro invece totalmente scoperto al fianco, che si aggrappa alla sua spalla sinistra e gli solletica il mento e le linee precise del suo fiso con la punta delle dita affusolate, il suo respiro caldo vicino all'orecchio che si fa più tranquillo e lieve.

Appena lo sente rabbrividire raccoglie un plaid dal suo letto e lo copre, non prima di aver baciato la pelle del suo braccio, coperta dai brividi come tutto il resto di lui – e poi rimane girato a guardarlo così, accocolato al suo fianco, con gli occhi chiusi, il viso distesa e le guance colorite, i capelli un disastro di nodi e sudore.

Alex gli bacia la tempia e lo avvicina ancora di più a sé, lo raccoglie con il suo braccio.

E' quello di cui Genn aveva bisogno.

Ora sta bene.

E' se stesso di nuovo.

E' se stesso solo tra le sue braccia.

Ora è pulito dallo sporco del mondo ed è al sicuro, lo tiene stretto, non lo lascia andare.

Lo terrà al sicuro.

 


End file.
